Eris Greyrat
Eris Greyrat is the older cousin and wife of Rudeus Greyrat. Appearance She has long red hair, nice figure and swords around her waist on both left and right side. Among Rudeus' wives she is the only one who has large breasts. Personality She is violent, strong, tomboy and merciless towards anyone who holds negative emotions and intentions against Rudeus Background Her full name is Eris Boreas Greyrat. Boreas Greyrat was one of the great noble families in Asura kingdom. Her behavior prior to meeting Rudeus was uncontrollable and violent. She was considered failure as a noble. After Teleportation incident she was accompanied by Rudeus and Ruijerd on her way to Central Continent. Plot Volume 2 - Juvenile Period - Home Teacher Chapter She is introduced as an impulsive and violent character. Later under the guidance of Rudeus she manages to somehow control herself a bit. Her swordsmanship is better than Rudeus . Volume 3 - Juvenile Period - Adventurer Chapter She is teleported together with Rudeus to Demon Continent and becomes an adventurer and a member of party Dead End. She trains with Ruijed to become stronger. Volume 4 - Juvenile Period - Voyage Chapter For the first time in her life made friends other than Rudeus in Dorudia Village. Volume 5 - Juvenile Period - Reunion Chapter She went to subjugate goblins by herself, but Cliff came along with her. She then compared him to Rudeus and told him he is no good. Later she fought off some assassins and killed a human being for the first time in her life. Later upon returning to the inn where they were staying she found Rudeus in depressed state and comforted him. Volume 6 - Juvenile Period - Homecoming Chapter She fought against Orsted and lost without even landing a single hit. Later she found out that her family died. In her depressed state , she told Rudeus her birthday wish is for him to be her family, after that she lost her virginity to him and then she left to train herself in art of sword. In this Volume her thoughts about Rudeus were revealed as well. Volume 8 - Youth Period - Special Student Chapter Her debut in Holy Land of Swords was described. Volume 11 - Youth Period - Younger Sister Chapter Her first meeting with Auber Corvette was described. Volume 13 - Youth Period - Labyrinth Chapter Her training to counter the Water God Style started. Volume 14 - Young Man Period - Everyday Chapter She is named as the new Sword King. Volume 15 - Young Man Period - Summoning Chapter After she receives Rudeus' Letter she immediately traveled to Sharia to meet Rudeus. Arriving at his house she talked with Aisha, Lilia, Sylphy, Roxy, and Norn. When she learned that Rudeus already left to fight Orsted, remembering the reason why she trained in order to stand beside him, she followed him. A few days after the fight she reconciled with Rudeus then married him thus making her his third wife Note: This section is under construction and revision. Power and Abilities Note: This section is under construction and revision. 『Sword King』 『North Saint』 Beginner Magic Trivia * Eris is the goddess of War in the religion Rudeus has created. A wooden sword is currently taking the place as her symbol and is enshrined in the basement. * When Eris left Rudeus after their first time together, she left her panties and stole a pair of Rudeus' underwear. The current whereabouts of her panties are not known Note: This section is under construction and revision. Navigation Category:Human Category:Dead End Category:Greyrat Household Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Adventurer Category:Boreas Household Category:Swordsman Category:Sword God Style Category:North God Style